


In The Dark

by actuallyronanlynch



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Rings, Masturbation, solo performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyronanlynch/pseuds/actuallyronanlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, frustrating day of thieving, Garrett decides that he could use some overdue alone-time back in the Clock Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [thief_kink](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thief_kink) collection. 



Garrett slid silently into the Clock Tower -his home- that rose high above The City through a small window that overlooked the miserable landscape. The day had been nearly unbearable for the thief— he had been fidgety and distracted, nearly having been caught on the job Basso had given him because... Well, to put it simply, he was horny, and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it had just been too long since he'd allowed himself to relax and unwind, having been busy with a barrage of tasks and items to steal, and he decided as he quickly unloaded the contents of his pockets onto his desk that he would spend the night looking after himself.

"Everyone needs to blow off steam from time to time," he reminded himself quietly, setting down a pocket watch that he had snagged from an unsuspecting guard as he passed. He would take it to the merchant in The Crippled Burrick the next day, see how much gold he could make for it.

With his loot finally taken care of, Garrett made his way over to his bed in the corner of the room, lying down with a quiet sigh. His muscles ached pleasantly from the climbing and running he had done, but he figured he could reach most of the places that hurt and work the knots out himself. He undid his cloak and hood and let them fall to the floor beside his bed, absently beginning to work on the clasps that held his leather shirt closed at the front. He was in no rush; he had the rest of the night to handle himself.

He removed his leather and undershirt and let them fall aside, as well, gently running a hand over his chest and letting out a long, relaxed breath. "I should do this more often," he muttered to himself, knowing it wasn't good to be so immersed in his work that he forgot to give himself a break to rest.

He started with his arms, gently massaging the muscles with his steady fingers and letting his eyes fall closed as he relaxed under his own touch. He felt the slight curve of his bicep, built up from scaling tall buildings, and let out a soft sigh as he worked out the tense knots in his muscles. His hands slid up to his shoulders, following the same slow, gentle rhythm, and after a while, he could feel a bulge beginning to form under his leather slacks.

His limbs felt tired and heavy after working out all of the tension, and he let his hands drop to his legs to gently begin to massage his thighs. He let out a content sigh, closing his eyes, though it wasn't much different from the darkness of his room. His hands worked a little lower before moving back up, brushing over the front of his trousers and making him bite his lip. He was teasing himself; getting himself worked up before seeking his release.

He continued to lightly palm himself through his pants, feeling the push of his erection against his hand. It was an acceptable way to relax, he decided, and was also somewhat of a reward for a hard day of thieving, innuendo intended; he had been uncomfortably aroused throughout the entirety of his job.

He slowly unbuttoned his trousers and eased them down his hips, only enough to free his cock from his undergarments, and carefully wrapped his hand around the base of his member. He let out a hissing breath through his teeth and he slowly slid his hand along his length, taking care to avoid the head for the time being.

His body nearly flooded with relief and pleasure as he set a leisurely pace for the movement of his hand, unable to remember the last time he had allowed himself to be touched like this. He didn't particularly enjoy the thought of a woman or another man feeling him in such an intimate way (at least not any that he knew for the time being), but caressing himself... It had been something he had enjoyed since he was an adolescent. Of course, it wasn't anything that was unusual for a man of his age.

Garrett slowly used his left hand to push his trousers down a little more, holding in a breathy moan as his fingers dipped down to run over his balls. It was just the alleviation he needed after a tense day of work, and he half-reluctantly amended to himself that he would take time to wind down every once in a while, with or without masturbation.

He let out a shaky breath as he finally slid his hand along his length to thumb the head of his cock, raking his teeth over his bottom lip as he felt a familiar tension beginning to build up in his stomach. With his climax in mind, he angled his body slightly so he could reach down and retrieve a small box to the side of his mattress, one that hadn't been touched in months. With one hand still on his cock, he popped off the lid of the box and recovered the item from inside— a metal hoop of sorts, which was just barely too small to be a bracelet for a woman.

He half-reluctantly withdrew his hand to slide the cock ring in place, almost wistfully reminding himself that he was supposed to be relieving himself, not causing more frustration. Orgasms after a slight delay were always better, however, and he kept that thought in mind as he returned his hand to his member, his hips twitching up involuntarily at the contact.

Now able to touch himself without the fear of climaxing too soon, he allowed his hand to slide over his member at a quicker, rougher pace, giving a slight twist of his wrist every few strokes to draw out the pleasure. He panted in time with the movement of his hand, his toes digging into the coarse mattress underneath him as the tension in his core rose to a breaking point. The cock ring prevented him from reaching his peak, however, and he let his fingers slide down his length as he let out a shaky breath.

He continued to slowly build-up for a while longer, pinching his nipples with his free hand as he jerked himself off with his other. The increasing, unceasing pleasure brought by the cock ring was nearly driving him mad, and he tried not to writhe on the bed as he felt his climax approaching once again.

Hastily, after deciding that he had tortured himself for long enough, he slid off the ring and let it clatter to the floor; he immediately resumed the pace with his hand, and gasped as white-hot pleasure flooded his body as he finally found relief. He felt his release spill across his chest, hot and sticky in pearly white spurts, and he stroked himself completely dry until he began to go soft.

After a few minutes of resting to catch his breath, Garrett slowly dragged himself to his feet and sought out a rag to clean himself up with. His limbs felt tingly and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, but he was utterly satisfied and completely spent. All the stress and tension that had been plaguing him all day had vanished after his little break from thieving.

After dressing, he tucked a few items back into the pockets on his suit, deciding that he might as well swing by The Crippled Burrick to see what jobs he could take for the next day and check if the merchant was willing to barter. “I feel better already,” he commented to himself,  drawing up his hood before slipping out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened. This was filthier than I had originally intended xD  
> On a side note, there seemed to be a lack of Garrett masturbating fics, so I figured I could contribute.  
> Dedicated to Olivia, who this was written for~!


End file.
